The present invention relates to a tapping apparatus for a molten salt electrolysis cell, the term "tapping" referring to the removal of a product of the electrolytic process from the cell.
British Patent No. 687,758 of H. Grothe, published Feb. 18, 1953, shows a vacuum tapping tube 8 used in the tapping of molten aluminum product from a cell generating the aluminum by the electrolysis of aluminum chloride in a molten salt bath. In the use of such a technique for tapping cells based on those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,899 of M. B. Dell et al, issued July 8, 1975, for "Electrolytic Cell for Metal Production," considerable breakage of the quartz tapping tube was experienced.